Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.12
Elsa – piękna, kontrastowo odziana w odcienie granatu zaprawionego srebrem, miała minę łagodnej władczyni gdy podnosiła się godnie ze swego tronu w sali balowej, gdzie stłoczeni byli możni Arendelle oraz Południowych Wysp zezujący na siebie na poły wrogo, na poły z ciekawością, jakie przyjaźnie zawierać, by zyskać na przyszłym małżeństwie władców. Król Feliks ubrany był podobnie do Hansa w dniu jej koronacji – jasna marynarka z ciemnym kołnierzem, z jedynymi różnicami w guzikach oraz pagonach, gdyż te zdobione były złotem. Nosił jednak zimne zielenie, nie niebieskości. Patynowa koszula szyta z widocznie dobrej jakości tkaniny pod sztywną stójką, lekko wywiniętą do zewnątrz, ściśnięta była węzłem grubej, jedwabnej satyny w kolorach dzikiej róży. Nieco jedynie ciemniejsza od koszuli kamizelka ściskała pod sobą końcówki chusty, by wyglądała schludnie i sztywno, elegancko. Więcej miał sznurów zwieszających się z spod lewego pagonu, były także bogatsze. Białe rękawiczki na jego dłoniach sprawiły, że dostojna, młoda królowa Arendelle niemal wzdrygnęła. Białe rękawiczki na męskich dłoniach – dłonie ojca, który zawsze o nią dbał, potem zaś ręce wszystkich poddanych, którzy pomagali jej we dworze gdy musiała kryć się po jego śmierci, na koniec zaś ręce Hansa usiłującego zamordować i ją, i jej siostrę. Mimo wszystko – twarz pozostała niewzruszona, nie uczyniła nawet najdrobniejszego niechcianego ruchu mogącego sugerować niepewność czy też strach. Król wędrował spokojnie, z męską gracją będącą jednocześnie displejem mocy żołdaka oraz delikatności romantycznego rycerza, przez zasłaną drogim, wąskim dywanem prowadzącym ku jej tronowi salę. Padł przed nią na kolano, jakby była nabożną istotą, boginią nie z tego świata – zebrała po chwilce wahania spódnice sukni i niemal spłynęła po dwóch schodkach ku mężczyźnie, podając mu królewski pierścień do ucałowania. Poczuła ciepło w policzkach, gdy ten zbyt długo przetrzymał jej dłoń przy ustach – było to ciepło gniewu bądź nieprzyjemnego wstydu, nie była jednakże w stanie rozróżnić czego dokładnie, mrożąc go spojrzeniem gdy tylko uniósł twarz. Pachniał nikle oceanem, jakby wilgoć przylgnęła do jego skóry oraz włosów, a także delikatnie piżmowym zapachem perfum męskich, na które moda nie sięgnęła jeszcze Arendelle. -Witaj, wasza królewska mość- odezwał się, prostując przed nią. Błysnął znajomym już Elsie spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, o źrenicach obwiedzionych jednakże cienko barwą bursztynu. Rude loki opadające na szczyt karku oraz uszu, przycięte na tyle, by nie były długie zachowując wciąż ten naturalny, piękny sposób ułożenia – miedziane sprężyny, z których jedna zawadiacko opadała na jasne czoło lekko usiane słonecznymi pocałunkami. -Witaj, jaśnie panie- odparła, wciąż uśmiechnięta, choć ani jej głos, ani oczy, nie wydawały się być zbyt przychylne, jak gdyby odczuwała wstręt jedynie patrząc na króla Feliksa. Widząc go po raz pierwszy podczas uroczystości nadania Kristoffowi godności barona nie odczuwała podobnej odrazy – być może to nowa świadomość, iż w ciągu kilku dni ma zostać przyrzeczoną najstarszemu z braci mężczyzny, który uniósł na nią miecz, nie pozwalała podejść do niego z całkowitą, władczą obojętnością bądź nawet wesołym uśmiechem zapowiadającym, iż być może nawet nie będą się nienawidzić po ślubie. -Tuszę, że podróż nie była męczącą- rzuciła jednym z przygotowanych zdań, które wypowiedzieć należało. -Nadzieja na spotkanie niwelowała wszelkie niedogodności- błysnął nieco szerszym uśmiechem, na co ona odpowiedziała jedynie lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust – tak wypadało. Odwróciła się jednak zaraz, powróciła na własny tron, zasiadła nań z godnością, jakby chcąc za wszelką cenę pokazać iż Feliks nie ma w Arendelle jeszcze prawa zasiadać na podwyższeniu, w równie zdobnym siedzisku, tuż obok niej. -Jakże podobają się waszej wysokości komnaty?- kolejna wyświechtana formułka, których Elsa uczyła się od dzieciństwa, by zostać w przyszłości bystrą, pełną świadomości dyplomaty kobietą. -Są piękne, wasza królewska mość- odparł, wyprostowany na całą wysokość i, mimo nie przebywania na podwyższeniu, zwracając na siebie równie wiele uwagi jak zimna władczyni. -Cieszę się, iż trafiły w twe gusta, królu. Doszły mnie jednakże wieści, iż chcesz od nowa sformułować nasz kontrakt małżeński- krótki gest dłoni, jakby oznaczający, że mężczyzna nie musi tłumaczyć się z tej decyzji, gdyż jest doskonale zrozumiała. -Owszem. Korona na skroni sprawia, iż większą muszę przyłożyć doń uwagę. -Rozumiem całkowicie, zapraszam więc do mego gabinetu po obiedzie- rzuciła jeszcze, ponownie podnosząc się, po czym skinęła na Benevolusa. Mężczyźni na sali poderwali się z miejsc, o ile udało im się zasiąść, by skłonić się przed majestatem opuszczającej pomieszczenie dziewczyny w królewskiej koronie. Jedynie król Feliks nie pokłonił się, gdyż był jej właściwie równy społecznym statusem. Odwrócił się przez ramię, spoglądając za zgrabną, smukłą figurką, za którą ciągnęła się niemal idealnie przejrzysta, a mimo tego ciemna, jedwabna siateczka długiego trenu oraz ulotny zapach lawendy. ___ -Więc może niechaj nasi doradcy wyjdą, my zaś ustalimy wszystko sami- zaproponował Feliks, patrząc na swojego doradcę jakby był ostatnim idiotą i niewychowanym osłem. Królowa skinęła głową, przysuwając bliżej siebie papier, pióro, atrament. Benevolus, spokojny o rozsądek Elsy, podniósł się i wymienił z nią nikłe uśmiechy pełne serdeczności, skłonił się obojgu władcom, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Za nim podążył ociągający się doradca króla Południowych Wysp, zezując podejrzliwie na władczynię Arendelle, jakby obawiał się, że jest wiedźmą władającą nie tylko lodem, ale i męskimi sercami, przez co uda jej się wynegocjować zapisy wyjątkowo dobre dla Arendelle, niezbyt zaś korzystne dla ojczyzny jej przyszłego męża. Skłonił się powoli, głęboko, starając się zwrócić na siebie spojrzenie Feliksa, jakby miało ono wlać nieco rozsądku w męski czerep. Drzwi jednakże zamknęły się zaraz, a królowa lekko odkaszlnęła, dając znać, że pora wracać do pracy nad ustaleniami. -Cóż to za propozycja, którą masz mi do złożenia, wasza królewska mość?- spytała, machając lekko świstkiem papieru podsuniętym jej wcześniej pod blatem przez króla, jakby byli niesfornymi uczniakami, nie zaś władcami dobrze prosperujących krajów. Uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, nieco kusząco, jakby usiłował uwieść królową. Uniosła brwi, gdy z błyskiem oczu usiłował utrzymać z nią kontakt wzrokowy sięgając po jej dłoń i unosząc ją do ust. -Abyś zaufała mi, królowo, proponuję unię realną naszych krajów. Zjednoczenie. -Pragniesz zatem wchłonąć Arendelle, zagarnąć władzę jedynie dla siebie- odparła rzeczowo, cofając dłoń i kierując wzrok na papiery. -Zachowałabyś autonomię władzy. Razem bylibyśmy władcami wielkiego Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arendelle i Południowych Wysp, zaś nasi potomkowie koronowani by byli na królów i królowe tegoż mocarstwa- wiedział, że jego oferta da Elsie do myślenia. Wyczekująco na nią spojrzał, ona zaś zwróciła ku niemu podejrzliwą delikatnie twarz. -Zjednoczone Królestwo Arendelle i Południowych Wysp?- powtórzyła w zamyśleniu, jednak jej oczy lekko zabłysły. Koniec zagrożenia z ich strony na pokolenia, koniec wysokich ceł na ich towary, koniec rywalizacji dwóch prężnych krajów. Zmarszczyła jednak lekko brwi. -Pozostałabym królową, jedyną władczynią mającą moc prawodawczą w Arendelle, ty zaś nie mógłbyś ingerować w moje działania, wasza wysokość? -Jedynie jeżeli ty, wasza miłość, nie będziesz ingerować w sprawy Południowych Wysp bardziej niż należy małżonce władcy- odparł rzeczowo, już się nie uśmiechając czarująco i miast tego również patrząc w dokumenty. -Niechże więc będzie jak proponujesz, jednakże do tego czasu oczekuję iż Południowe Wyspy uznają prawo dziedziczenia korony przez dziewczęta- postawiła warunek, wyżej zadzierając brodę i zaczepnie zerkając na przyszłego narzeczonego, przyszłego męża, z ustami zaciśniętymi surowo w wąską kreskę. -Już rozpocząłem debaty na ten temat z radą- odparł spokojnie, przekładając którąś z kartek. -Spiszmy więc postanowienia- odpowiedziała Elsa, zgrabnie kryjąc własne zaskoczenie i pochylając się nad do tej pory jedynie zatytułowaną nową wersją małżeńskiego kontraktu. ___ Znów biskup i królewska kaplica. Miasto, choć ścięte lodem i śniegiem, głośne były od radosnego tłumu mieszczan oraz przyjezdnych z pobliskich wsi, miasteczek ludzi głośno wiwatujących, gdy przyszła monarsza para, ramię w ramię, na czele swoich orszaków wędrowała przez stolicę do kaplicy z uśmiechami na twarzach. Rzucano im pod nogi zimozielone gałązki oraz zioła sprzyjające miłości. Arendelle ogarnęła radość zaręczyn ich mądrej, ślicznej królowej, która szarpnęła się i kazała na dziedzińcu pałacu wystawić fontanny tryskające rozcieńczonym winem, a także rozpalić ogniska nad którymi kręciły się na rożnach całe prosiaki – każdy mógł skorzystać z poczęstunku. Dzieci bawiły się wesoło, przepychały do pierwszych rzędów, ojcowie trzymali je także na ramionach, by widziały bogato odziany królewski orszak. Królowa kroczyła w rozłożystej sukni z gołąbkowego jedwabiu, o wąskich, opinających mocno ręce aż po nadgarstki rękawach zaczynających się u szczytu ramienia, ściśnięta jasnoszarym gorsetem, którego jedynymi ozdobami była wąska koronka ciągnąca się wokół dolnej oraz górnej krawędzi tuż przy wąskich taśmach z dwóch rzędów niewielkich pereł. Z ramion spływał jej ciemnoczerwony niczym krzepnąca krew płaszcz podszyty gronostajem, spięty pod szyją okrytą niewielką jego stójką, niewielką zapinką kształtu półksiężyca na którym siedział mężczyzna wyszlifowany z niebieskiego górskiego kryształu. Włosy, jak zwykle, ciasno i sztywno zawinięte miała nad karkiem w kok, a lśniły w nich pojedyncze, wyrzeźbione z lodu stworzonego przez jej własne palce, gwiazdki śniegu. Obok niej zaś szedł równie dostojnie, równie serdecznie pozdrawiając tłum, mężczyzna o ognistych lokach, na którego widok zdawały się omdlewać mieszczki. Ciemnozielona marynarka, skrojona na modę Arendelle, spięta była z przodu dwoma rzędami guzików z białego złota, zaś pagony, niemal naramienniki, zdobne były zwieszającymi się z ich srebrnej sztywności gęstymi frędzelkami ze zwiniętych ciasno jedwabnych sznureczków. Spodnie, niemal czarne, miał jednakże skrojone podług mody rodzimej, wpuszczone w wysokie po kolano oficerki z czekoladowej, trzeszczącej nowością skóry. Jaśniejszy, intensywnie czerwony płaszcz, upięty zapinką nad lewym obojczykiem, niczym u rzymskiego możnego, również podszyty był gronostajem, jednak nie był tak długi jak ten królowej, niesiony przez jej własną siostrę oraz kilka wyróżnionych, ulubionych dworek. Prezentowali się godnie, królewsko. Oboje w złotych koronach własnych krajów. Namaszczeni na władców, mieli zostać powiązani pierścieniami zaręczonych. W towarzystwie swoich orszaków wkroczyli do kaplicy jako ostatni, do niej jednakże tłum nie miał wstępu. Ławki zajmowane były przez ambasadorów, królów, radnych. Oni kroczyli ramię w ramię po rozłożonym z tej okazji dywanie ku podwyższeniu, gdzie czekał już biskup. Anna, zaciskając dłonie opięte czarną skórką zimowych rękawiczek, otulona ciepłym płaszczem z miedzianego aksamitu podbitego lisem, wpatrywała się uporczywie w siostrę. Pragnęła, by samo to spojrzenie odwiodło siostrę od podjęcia złej dla niej, jako osoby, nie królowej, decyzji. Jednocześnie jednak rozglądała się ukradkowo, poszukując pośród gości władcy Lucji. Widziała króla oraz królową sąsiada Lucji, Solgii, wraz z ich brązowowłosą córką i jej mężem – Roszpunka wraz z Julianem wyglądali równie uroczo, jak w dniu koronacji Elsy. Młodsza z królewskich cór zdawała sobie sprawę, iż jej siostra spotkała się z wujostwem sama, nie zawezwawszy żadnego doradcy, tak samo jak i oni. Podejrzewała, iż ma to związek z uwalnianiem Kristoffa z rąk Lucyjczyków, jednak nie chciała pytać królowej, zbyt, w cichości ducha, co wydawała się widzieć jedynie Anna, przygnębionej koniecznością poślubienia wroga. Jedna chwila jednakże sprowadziła muzykę do drewnianego wnętrza, chór zaśpiewał jednym głosem, jakby był jedną istotą o wielu ustach, zaś uwagę Anny przykuła na powrót tak masywna w rozłożystej sukni oraz ciężkiej pelerynie, wiotka zazwyczaj, sylwetka siostry stojącej doń tyłem wraz z królem Feliksem. Rozpoczęły się formułki, wymiana pierścieni, symboliczne połączenie dłoni przez duchownego, gdy para zwróciła się już ku widzom politycznego teatrzyku. Wtem, znikąd, pojawił się równie rudy co król Południowych Wysp mężczyzna, przed którym z hałasem rozwarły się wrota kaplicy. Ponad węzłem dłoni świsnął sztylet, wbijając się w ścianę za nimi, raniąc wcześniej biskupa, który zdążył uskoczyć przed niechybną śmiercią. Hans miał na ustach pełen tryumfu uśmiech, przypominający jednak minę szaleńca ogarniętego szałem. Nie zauważył nawet, że gwardziści już rzucali się, by go pojmać, jednak królowa dyskretnym gestem dłoni powstrzymała ich. Zablokowali wejście, wcześniej zatrzaskując wrota, by lud nie widział co dzieje się wewnątrz. -Więc to tak, Feliksie!- zagrzmiał Hans, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. -Teraz skradniesz również mój kraj?! -Twój?- odezwała się, zanim narzeczony zdążył przemówić, Elsa. Jej głos poniósł się dźwięcznie po oniemiałej kaplicy, w której słychać było, jak dyszy Hans. Rzucił jej pełne furii spojrzenie, gdy uśmiech znikł z twarzy. Trwało to sekundę – miecz zasyczał, wyciągany z pochwy, krótki ryk, gdy mężczyzna rzucał się do przodu, by w następnej chwili zostać wyniesionym niemal pod sufit falą śniegu, która pojawiła się znikąd. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki, poszybował ze świstem ku gościom, jednak został wybity dużym soplem lodu ze swego toru, aby spaść z głośnym brzękiem rozdygotanej stali na posadzkę. Hans spadł obok z głośnym jękiem bólu. Elsa opuściła go na ziemię z wysokości, która była bezpieczną, choć nie bezbolesną. Ostre kolce lodu poderwały go ponownie, przebijając ubranie, ustawiając w pozycji pionowej, zmrażając ze sobą nogi, pętając kostki. Kobieta, jakby nic się nie stało, zwróciła się do biskupa z pytaniem. -Jesteś w stanie kontynuować, ojcze? - skinął głową, dokończył krótkiej, ostatniej formułki, po czym ogłosił ich zaręczonymi w kompletnej ciszy ludzi przyglądających się unieruchomionemu księciu, oraz królowej, zdecydowanej dokończyć dzieła. -Ślijcie po medyka, prędko!- wydała polecenie, gdy tylko zakończyła się ceremonia, zbierając spódnice sukni i schodząc z podwyższenia w alejkę między ławkami. Spojrzała na Hansa zimno. -Arendelle pozostaje moim dziedzictwem- Feliks nagle pojawił się u jej boku, otaczając ją ramieniem, co, o dziwo, nie było dla niej niczym wstrętnym. Jakby nagle zrozumiała, iż nawet jego bracia rozumieją chorą ambicję trawiącą jego duszę. Spojrzała na przyszłego męża, ten jedynie skinął głową. -Wznawiam wystawiony ci zakaz wstępu do mego kraju. Tym razem jednak dożywotnio- stwierdziła, zamiatając dywan peleryną i kiwając dłonią na dworki. Służba już zabrała biskupa, którym zajął się medyk. Goście stali stłoczeni w wąskich przejściach między ławkami, patrzyli. Królowa potoczyła po nich łagodnym spojrzeniem. -Nic nam już nie zagraża- oznajmiła spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko. -Wróćmy więc do pałacu aby ostudzić wzburzenie winem oraz rozbawić się tańcami- zarządziła, a wszyscy, z większym bądź mniejszym zapałem, zaczęli ustawiać się w szyku. Jedynie król Feliks krótko zwlekał. -Dzisiaj cię deportuję z Arendelle, będziesz siedział w przyportowym areszcie póki nie wrócę- oznajmił, gromiąc go spojrzeniem. „Zakała” mówił jego wzrok. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania